This invention relates to log splitters and in particular to log splitters intended for home use. Such a log splitter must meet demanding requirements for economy and portability. The cost must be low enough that the user can make substantial savings by the use of the splitter and it must be light enough that it can be readily moved about by one person. Such a log splitter, however, must also be capable of exerting the large forces, for example of the order of 10 or 12 tons, required for splitting logs and which are accompanied from time to time by the inevitable generation of large twisting moments. The requirement for light weight precludes the use of a construction sturdy enough to withstand the direct forces of these twisting moments. However, by supporting the log substantially at one point and applying the splitting force at a directly opposite point, the twisting moments transmitted to the supporting frame can be minimized. Nevertheless, if adequate splitting force is to be provided, certain logs will cause the generation of twisting moments large enough to permanently distort the frame of the splitter.
I have, previous to the present invention, attempted to protect the frame from damage by the use of a tiltable ram guide mounted atop the power-driven ram and having guide wheels at each end, positioned at a level considerably below the point of engagement with the ram head, that engaged frame members of circular cross section. However, the inevitable twisting moments generally cause a rotation of the ram guide about its longitudinal axis, and this rotation during the upward movement of the ram guide causes the guide wheels to follow an angular path along the frame members and to disengage therefrom even though no twisting moments have been generated of sufficient magnitude to damage the log splitter.